Friend or Foe
by SilverFoxGoddess
Summary: Hotaru is sent on an assination mission, but the fate of the world rests upon whether the mission is a success. She meets some obstacles along the way. Without her memory she'd never know that she'd be killing her past friends. I know sucky title.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Do you really think I'll be writing fanfics if I did own it?!! Seriously! 

Key: nothing much… just

_/Blah/_= thought speech

_Blah_=thoughts, not spoken

Errr… if there's anything else, I'll list it later

The Mission…

Prologue: …is given

"Report."

"Our men were eliminated and no traces of them were found. The information they gathered were also not found." An OZ soldier stood in front of his commander. Only his eyes betrayed his feelings of nervousness. He knew that the commander didn't like failures and thanked the gods he wasn't part of the team sent out to do the mission. As he stood there, back straight, awaiting to dodge any flying objects that came his way, he was surprised when none came.

"Hmm…" the commander twirled his index finger around his mustache in an absentminded way, almost casual. "They are proving to be most difficult to deal with. So far they've managed to… fend off every single team we've sent…" he narrowed his eyes.

"I believe my soldier will be of some help." A voice came from the doorway, icy and cold. Both men turned to face a white haired professor. Half of his glasses had a strange design and the other half glinted in the fluorescent light of the room. The white lab coat fitted his rather tall frame and his hands were thrust in the pockets.

"Professor. " the commander greeted. "Might you elucidate your idea?"

The white haired man smiled and the soldier unconsciously shivered despite the stuffiness of the room. "As you know, I've been training a… special soldier for a while now. Her training has just been completed and I think you will find her most… efficient. For her first mission, I'd like for her to take care of the… nuisances. It's to your best interest commander."

The commander frowned, eyebrows knitted together thoughtfully. 

"I can guarantee you the job will be done." The professor added.

"How can you be so sure that this… soldier of yours will easily overcome them?" the commander questioned.

"Because…" the man smiled again, "she is not your average pilot, even by the standard of the say… gundam pilots."

"Hmm…Very well. I'll give this girl a chance. But if she fails… I'm afraid this'll be on your head professor."

"Thank you commander. I'll get right on it." He bowed and walked out the double oak doors, his white lab coat trailed behind him. 

"Are you sure that's wise commander?" the soldier asked.

"Are you questioning me? " the commander's eyes flickered in the soldier's direction. 

"No sir, merely concerned." 

The commander merely shrugged a shoulder. "Let him try. What could it hurt?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Setsuna…" the red-head complained, "Why do we have to do this? I mean we don't get any missions. So why keep training?"

Twin garnet eyes looked up from the clipboard, an eyebrow raised. "Why all the curiosity all of sudden?"

"You mean she hasn't always been this way?" the shorthaired woman teased, and rolled her eyes.

" 'Ruka! You shouldn't always tease her like that!" another woman said from a corner of the room. Her teal eyes held a spark of disapproval. Her wavy sea-green ponytail swung to one side of her shoulder. 

"Thanks Michiru. It's nice to know that at least _somebody _in this goddamn compound cares for me." an indignant sniff followed her words.

"All right …" the green haired woman decided to interfere before it got out of hand. "And as for your question Sarai-chan. Trust me, you'll need it in the future. Besides, you're still not on the ultimate level of everything." 

Sarai sighed. "Setsuna, I don't think I'll _ever _be up to ultimate level. I'm just not the type of person that likes to do 100 sit-ups and pushups everyday before bed. I have the endurance, but not the speed." 

"I know exactly what you mean Sarai-chan." The last member of the team had short blue hair and sapphire blue eyes to match. Ami smiled sympathetically; physical training had never been her strong point either.

"See? Ami-chan understands. " the girl stuck her tongue out at Haruka.

"You're just too weak to do all of the exercises." Retorted an all too familiar voice. 

"Oh, shut up Raye. Just besides you have a natual talent for throwing people around, doesn't mean you have to rub it in my face." The purple haired girl only snorted. "It's called karate or martial arts." 

The argument suddenly went silent and everyone resumed their exercises. The room immediately quieted with only the occasional whirring sound from the machines to occupy the empty space. It was a definite signal that the girls sensed somebody's approach. 

__

/You think it'll actually be some GOOD news this time?/ The conversation continued silently. It was a tacit agreement among all of them that whenever a stranger was around, they'd use thought speech to talk to each other. No one knew why, but it seemed like the appropriate thing to do. 

Right on time, the metal door swooshed and in came Prof. G. He scanned the workout room with beady eyes peaking out from a mushroom haircut. 

"I have a mission for you..." six pairs of eyes turned and focused on him, five of them were wide with surprise…

Five simultaneous _woahs… _were thought spoken.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Meanwhile, at the G-boys' latest safehouse…

"INJUSTICE!!!! THIS IS INJUSTICE!!!!! THEY HAVE GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!!!" To say that Altron pilot was pissed off would've been a major understatement.

"Aww… chill out Wu-man. It'll be fun! Besides, Heero isn't

complaining. Nor is Trowa. Right?" violet eyes glanced in the said people's direction.

"Hn."

"……"

He grinned. "See?"

"SHUT UP MAXWELL!!!! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A MISSION!!! HELL!!! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S TO SAVE THE WHOLE GODDAMN WORLD!!! I'M NOT DRESSING AS A WEAK ONNA!!!" the other pilots winced. His voice was nearing a point equivalent to that of a girl screaming on the top of her lungs.

Quatre tried his best to reassure the Chinese pilot, "Duo's right, you know. You need to calm down. Besides getting angry isn't going to change our orders anyway. We might as well make the best of it." 

"THAT'S THE WHOLE DAMN POINT! THERE IS NO BEST IN IT!!!" Quatre sighed in defeat. There was no way to calm Wufei down. They were just going to have to deal with it. 

"Say… when do we start this mission anyway?" Duo asked, munching on some leftover pizza.

"Well, it said that we're to start the mission next week. That way we can get ready and also get used to umm… wearing girl clothes and acting like girls. We'll have around a month to "settle" at…umm…" the blond glanced at the sheet with all the instructions. "… St. John's private school and then a week to finish the mission. After that we're to stay another month. They're giving us so much time because obviously OZ is on to us and they want to take more precaution. That's also why we had to dress as girls for this mission." Quatre finished and took a deep breath.

"So…don't we need like clothes and stuff?" Quatre beamed. "That's why we're all going shopping at the mall this afternoon." 

"hnnn"

"……………."

"INJUSTICE!"

"WHOOOOO…"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Pack your things, girl.. You're leaving tonight to go on a mission. I expect it to be performed without delay, understood?" Emotionless violet eyes looked back at the man. "Ryokai."

TBS…(hopefully)

Sooo… minna-chan, what did you think? Yes, no, maybe so? hehehe… if I get more than five reviews, I'll start writing the second chapter. 'till then Ja! 


	2. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Sadly so I'm afraid…

A/N: I changed the title from "The Mission" to "Friend or Foe" I think it suits the story better. So…umm.. yea… on with the story.

Key: _/Blah/_= thought speech

_Blah_=thoughts, not spoken

(blahblah)= author's notes

Friend or Foe

Chapter One: Preparations

Prof. G's place… (wherever that is…)

"Well?" the redhead demanded, "Hurry up and tell us already what our mission is." The others said nothing, but G could feel the demanding gaze of each pair of eyes. 

He cleared his throat and started, "Well, recently my colleagues and I have found some…interesting information. We've acquired only vague pieces of information, but we have reason to believe that OZ is sending another assassin to the pilots. However this is their so called "experiment soldier". This soldier is said to possess "unusual talents and abilities", even magical means of defense and offense. All this would've been ridiculous rubbish had I not known about you five. Since I do, most of my colleagues agreed that it wouldn't hurt to take a little defense. After all, we don't want the pilots to be harmed. They've already taken some… precautions, but it might not be enough. While they are advanced by normal human standards, they were never trained for means of magical assault."

Dr. M nodded, "So you want my girls there to make sure the pilots are safe and sound Alright. I understand. Girls?" Five affirmative nods were given before she finished her sentence. "Good. Pack your things then, you'll be leaving for St. John's academy tomorrow night. Details will be given to you by e-mail. Everything else will be taken care of for you." She looked around at each face. Excitement was apparent on every one of them. "That's all." The bustle of footsteps told of the five young women's eagerness. "Hold on a moment girls." Simultaneous groans. "You will need code names to address you by. Let's see… Raye, you're FireSoul.; Haruka you'll be HeavenWind; Michiru WaveWalker; Ami IceMaiden and Sarai SilverFlame'll do." The girls openly stared. "Shoo… go pack." The sudden chatter began even before all were out the door.

Dr. G looked at the spot previously occupied by the girls. "Are you sure they can do this?" he asked gruffly.

"I know they can."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

G-boys safehouse…

"Man. That has got to be the longest shopping trip I've ever been on. Q-man, you sure it's ok that we're putting all this stuff on your account?" They all had just gotten home from a five hour shopping trip led by Quatre and Duo. Even the Perfect Soldier looked worn out. He was not trained to go through the mall picking designer brand shirts and pants that satisfied both Quatre and Duo's tastes. Trowa and Wufei didn't look much better. 

"Soo… shall we all try them on?" the blond's spirit had obviously not been worn out at all. Heero glared. Trowa looked surprised and Wufei…was just being his normal self.

"Oh, come on guys. You didn't think we bought all this stuff just to look at them did you? I mean we're all EVENTUALLY try them on. That way, we can get each other's opinion and won't totally embarrass ourselves in front of a lot of total strangers." Duo chattered. He paused momentarily before exclaiming, "Waitaminute! Aren't we going to a private school?" the others nodded in unison. "Then don't we have school uniforms to wear Monday through Friday?" Pause.

"Maxwell… you have a valid point. You know, sometimes, you're not as dumb as you look. Winner, why did we buy all these … weak women clothes? " (ya'all know who said this right?) He turned to the blond Arabian.

Innocent eyes looked back at him, "Ummm…oops. Sorry. I forgot. " he quickly added, "But look on the bright side, you'll get to wear a different outfit for every day that we're not wearing uniforms." A bright smile of reassurance was given.

The remaining pilots looked at each other………….and finally gave in with a defeated sigh. 

"Great!!!" the braided boy exclaimed. "Here" he said, tossing different bags to each individual. "I'll see ya'all in a few minutes, k?" With that, he bounced away for the nearest bathroom to change. The others began to go in search for the other bathrooms in Quatre's mansion…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

G's place….

"Isn't it cool? We're finally going on a mission!" Sarai was grinning from ear to ear. 

"It is wonderful to be able to go outside again." A sense of longing lingered behind Ami's words, giving them weight. 

Raye smiled, "Finally we'll actually have something to do."

However, seeing that the other two members of their team were not as enthusiastic puzzled the remaining three.

"What's up? You guys don't look too happy about this." The red-head commented. "Aren't you glad that we finally got a mission?"

"Yea. We are…" Michiru started.

"But, we're just worried about this enemy." Haruka finished.

"But why would you worry about the enemy? Even if he/she is magical, the five of us can take he/she on without any trouble."

Haruka replied back, "That's the problem. Magical beings don't come from this world. It most likely came from ours. "

Ami frowned, "That's not logical. The youmas in our dimension don't have the power to cross dimensions, only… " Realization hit her and the others full force.

"Us sailor senshi!!!" The three chorused with horror.

"But that must mean that the enemy we're about to face…" 

"…is one of our friends." 

TBC…

SFG: mwhahahaha….. I'm gonna leave you with this lil cliffhanger **^______^ **

Firefly's Rebirth (FR): #blinkblink# what cliffhanger?

SFG: glares…. When did YOU get into MY story?

FR: one line ago…. 

SFG:… well… the chapter's over! shoo… out… out.. 

FR: alrightalright… my god….. some people….so stingy….. 

SFG: alright peoples…#points down at review button# REVIEW!!!! Arigatou! ^___^


End file.
